


oh i was meant to love you.

by wonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, i just needed this out ok, um some au loft slice of life idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonu/pseuds/wonu
Summary: It was everything.





	oh i was meant to love you.

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to music and this is just a short and ramly stream of consciousness basically and some fluff because dammit i wanted some okay?? okay. enjoy?

_Oh I was meant to love you,_

_I knew I loved you at first sight_

The dreamscape was vast, fluid, like heartbeats tangling to the sound of drums reverberating through an empty room. The sound of a quiet electric guitar filling the void like it belonged there. It was late night; the city was empty and Jihoon woke to the moon sitting proudly in the sky beyond his windows, bathing everything in an ethereal glow.

He breathed slowly. It was hard not to smile, because he felt so at peace it was a little ridiculous. The music flowing through the loft apartment they’d forgotten to turn off, or rather, they didn’t turn it off was still playing. Falling asleep to music was one of the things they loved most, wrapped up in each other’s arms, forgetting about the world.

Jihoon shifted up to sit on the edge of the bed. He was naked, sheets barely covering his lap but he liked it that way. His eyes drifted to the marks on his skin, little flushed bruises left on the inside of his thighs. He could feel the one on his neck, pulsating with every rush of his heart. He smiled, touching it. There wasn’t anything like this, he thought, feeling like his entire body was buzzing and afloat even though his feet were firmly planted on the ground.

He’d wanted to get some water but rustling behind him distracted him as he glanced over his shoulder. A pair of dark eyes were gazing at him curiously. Jihoon just shook his head, reaching back to run a hand through messy brown hair that was threatening to cover the warmth of those eyes looking at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jihoon answered quietly. “Just woke up.”

The smile that followed had his heart soaring all over again. He could never resist Wonwoo smiling at him like that.

“I love you,” Wonwoo whispered, and Jihoon could feel him lean into the touch in his hair. He knew he loved it when he ran his fingers through it.

“I love you,” Jihoon replied, heart swelling with a wealth of love he never thought someone like him would be able to feel. They’d grown to love each other unconditionally, every kiss, every fight they’d ever had accumulating into something more beautiful than he could explain with words. He’d always read about true love, but he’d never quite experienced it until Wonwoo came along. They weren’t perfect, they were human, raw and in love, so deeply.

It was everything.

_Your lips my lips, apocalypse._

_Oh when you’re all alone, I will reach for you_

_When you’re feeling low, I will be there, too_


End file.
